guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Judy Nails
Judy Nails (born: Judith Ann Taylor) is a playable character in the Guitar Hero series. Since her first appearance, she has appeared in all five games in the series. She appears to be inspired by Miki Berenyi (Lush), although other sources indicate she may be based on Judita Wignall, of Halo Friendlies and Scouts Of Saint Sebastian (whose song In Love is featured in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock). In her Guitar Hero II Snakes Outfit (see description below), she shows a strong resemblence to Lyn-Z (bassist) of Mindless Self Indulgence. Biography A punk/goth girl known for her experiments with unconventional guitar tunings and stunning solos, Judy Nails has been touring since she was 17. She claims that her Alternative Rock "saved her life", and now she hopes to return the favor some day. - Guitar Hero in-game bio Judy Nails - Rock Goddess. Born Judith Ann Taylor, she earned her nickname at the age of 7 in a nail gun incident. It was a formative experience in unconventional behavior. Her parents tried to push a variety of "acceptable" pursuits, but by 12 it was obvious Judy had only one love: ROCK N' ROLL. The alternative rock scene was her inspiration and salvation. She took her guitar, the cash from her mother's purse, and formed "The Nail Gunners". Judy is known for her experiments with non-standard tunings and jaw-dropping solos. In a recent court-room appearance, Judy defended herself against charges that she struck a reporter, saying "He had asked about my hair and clothes, and not once about my music." The charges were eventually dropped. Rock on, Judy. '' - ''Guitar Hero manual bio. A fan of distorted feedback and roller derby, Judy Nails has been a pioneer of alternative rock since her first tour at age 17. Known for her diverse collection of vinyl, Nails always brings a smile, and a lot of pedals. - Guitar Hero II in-game bio Judy Nails might look sweet onstage, but this alterna-girl is rumored to be a wild child on the wings. Having toured her teen years away, Judy is a rock and roll lifer and princess of the pedal board. - Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s in-game bio After realizing that the majority of her fans were 14 year old boys, Judy dropped her label like a bad habit. In her debut solo effort, "Punkagothic Rockabillica", Judy brings her own style and shows she can shred with the big boys and then some. - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero Aerosmith, Guitar Hero World Tour, and Guitar Hero: Metallica in-game bio Judy's real love was rock, and ever since then she's only dated fellow musicians and geologists. She's got more attitude and raw talent than any other girl in alternative rock. Wherever Judy goes, loud noise and screaming crowds follow- sometimes from obsessive fans that just got her signature, and sometimes from nosy reporters who just got her fist in their face - Guitar Hero On Tour in-game bio. Record labels would love to copyright her climatic riffs and intense style, but Judy is no sellout. She rocks for the music, not for the moolah. When Judy nails a blistering solo, women and men alike wish they were her. It doesn't matter where or when, Judy will rock whether you like it or not. Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades in-game bio. According to the description on her "Skool Grrl" outfit, Judy was attending Catholic high school when she was 15, but was expelled for her inexcusable behavior. In Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, under her "Dirty Yellow" Skool Grrl outfit that she 'dated Johnny Napalm too long.' Appearance Guitar Hero A black top with short transparent sleeves, black pants to just below the knee with red pinstriping, and sandals. Red belt. Short red hair, and a black choker with a pendant. Red sweatband on right wrist; red wrist covering (possibly an elbow-length fingerless glove; oh, you get the idea) on left. Guitar Hero II Skulls Red short-sleeved shirt unbuttoned to mid-chest; beneath that, a black top with white skull. White pants just below the knee with red striping. Black fishnets. Red ankle boots. Black belt with star buckle. Short red hair, pulled back with a black headband. Black pendant, but no choker this time. Same arm combo. Snakes White top with snake motif, red sleeves and red striping. Red and black check schoolgirl-style skirt that barely reaches mid-thigh. Black socks with grey stripes reaching just above the knee, with black suspenders. Black ankle boots. Black belt. Black hair, with red streaks, pulled up into pigtails. Red choker and silver necklace; black shades on head. Black sweatbands on both wrists. Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80's Big red 80's hair with black roots, with a oversized black bow. Mesh see-through top with matching fingerless gloves that go up to her elbow. Baggy white jacket with pink striped lapels, and huge hooped earrings, beaded necklace with two silver bracelets on her right hand, baggy black capris, baggy black socks with red heels. And her belt reads "GRRL" on the buckle. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Rocker Grrl Baggy sweater with a scoop neck cut with a skull and cross-bones on it (except for flame orange when the skull is replaced with a jack-o-lantern), exposing her bra. Tight pants with a belt and holes on the sides of the leg. Knee-high millitary-like boots, unevenly cut hair with long bangs, and shaved in the back. Her left eyebrow, the right side of her nose, and left side of her lip is pierced. On her right arm she has a striped arm-warmer, a courduroy sleeve attached to a choker on her left arm, and a necklace with a nail on it. She also sports several tattoos and has dark red fingernails. Shocking Pink: As above. Tornado Blue: Hair is dyed blue. Baggy sweater top and the plaid boots are blue while her bra is colored white. Tights, armband, and wristband stripe are colored purple. Jet Black: Judy's hair is dyed jet black and she wears black lipstick. The colored stipe on her wristband and the courduroy sleeve are green. The bra top along with her baggy sweater top and the plaid boots are purple. Her tights and the skull on her top is black (In the PS2 and Wii versions, the skull is still white.). Flame Orange: In this outfit, Judy's hair is dyed orange (Grey in the PS2 and Wii versions). Armband along with her boots are orange. In this outfit, Her top is white and the skull on her top is replaced with a jack o' lantern while her bra top, tights and wristband stripe is colored grey. Skool Grrl Tight corset with a plaid skirt, with leather straps wrapped around both. A striped armwarmer is attached to her right arm. Armbands on both arm with belt buckles on both. Choppy bangs about her face, with long hair on the top of her head pulled back in a pony-tail with nails in it, the rest of her head is closely shaved. Teared stockings and high-tops. Black choker (possibly with nails in it). Purple Plaid: See above. Dirty Yellow:Judy's hair along with the corset, skirt and bra straps are colored yellow. The stripe wristband is colored grey while the stockings are colored white. The straps and high-tops are orange along with an orange and white striped armwarmer. Stripes: Hair along with her skirt, high-tops, bra straps, and striped armwarmer are colored blue (Her hair is orange in the PS2 and Wii versions.) while the rest of her outfit has black and white stripes except for the corset that is colored black with white outlining on it. Riot: Judy's hair is dyed black with bits of pink and wears black lipstick in this outfit. The corset is colored in a camoflauge pattern. Armwarmer, wristbands, nonshredded stockings, bra straps, and high-tops are colored black. The leather straps on her pink plaid skirt are purple. Guitar Hero: Aerosmith Judy can be seen in other varieties of her GH3 attires. Rocker Grrl Shocking Pink: See above description in GH3. Tornado Blue: As above GH3 description. Flame Orange: As above GH3 description. Goblin: Hair is dyed blonde. Her top is colored green and the skull on her top does not appear in this attire. The bra top is purple along with red tights and black boots. Bruised: Judy's hair is colored from her Jet Black attire. She wears a black fishnet top underneath her white bra. Her tights are colored blue. The wristband, top and boots are black. Skool Grrl Guitar Hero: On Tour Crimson: Judy Nails rocker grrl outfit Flashback: A black tank top with a half way sleeveless shirt. Denim shorts, black stockings ripped at the knee, white leg warmers and black sneakers. Pirette: A pink half way sleeveless shirt with a skull on it. Black shorts with suspenders, knee high fishnets, black combat boots. Guitar Hero World Tour In her template look Judy has a very short plaid skirt, with shredded fishnets, a black and white striped long sleeved shirt with a grey shirt over it, and red leather boots. Her hairstyle is the same as her default look in GH3, but in bright red. She also has a few piercings including one on her eyebrow and a couple on her ears. Clothing pieces from her Rocker Grrl from GH3 is available in the store though, so is her plaid boots and clothing pieces from her Skool Grrl attire are also available in the store. Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades Guitar Hero: Metallica Judy's default look is a black corset over a red tank top, black arm warmer on the left arm, an elbow pad on the right arm, a choker along with a necklace that has a cross on it, a red skirt with camoflouge tights, and black boots. Her hairstyle is the same from GH3 and GHWT, but with a black streak on her red hair and she also has her lip pierced. Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Judy's default attire is the same from GHWT, except her hair is dyed jet black with a red streak in the front of her hair. Trivia *She appears as an unlockable skateboarder in Tony Hawk's Proving Ground. *Judy Nails is based on Judita Wignall of the all girl band, The Halo Friendlies, and Frontwoman of the Scouts of Saint Sebastian. She also seems to bear some stylistic resemblance to Garbage frontwoman Shirley Manson and Kelly Osbourne. *On a Best Buy ad for World Tour on GameSpot, she appears as the singer, and her look is a "soft" version of her GH3 look, she lacks her tattoos and piercings and has a friendly expression. *In Guitar Hero Aerosmith under her 'Dirty Yellow' outfit description it states that Judy hangs out with Johnny Napalm too much. She is a girlfriend of Johnny. *In Guitar Hero III under her 'Skool Girl' outfit description, it states that she was "wearing this exact outfit when she got expelled from Catholic school at fifteen."